FwPCMH22
is the 22nd episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis Nagisa was in her classroom waiting for her name to get called for getting her paper, while that was happening she was thinking of summer vacation but she also was worried for the bad guys attacking again. Then her teacher called and told Nagisa that she had to try better than nothing, Nagisa then saw it and was mad because of her grades dropping and her mother would tell her to do better. Meanwhile, Elder was getting questioned by Wisdom, about how was everyone doing in the Garden of Rainbows, and then Elder answered him by telling, the names of the girls but Wisdom disagreed and told him to get ready when the darkness attacked. In another place Hikaru was watching in the mirror and thinking for Hikari since he met her, the Butler Zakennas were trying to get him out of that but it didn't work Viblis came and was telling that if they distroyed her he woudn't have to think anymore. Nagisa and Honoka were at Tako Café and were eating but Nagisa didn't feel good but Honoka tried to cheer her up, then Nagisa then said she was going to no matter what, then started eating, Honoka then became suprised of her smiling easly as that, while talking for grades, Hikari then was talking to Pollun about the mysterious boy seeing at her that day, then Pollun was begging to be scared making everyone shocked. While walking the girls were still wondering for Pollun being scared as after Baldez appeared in middle of the people walking, making the girls wonder why. Then Baldez's eyes became red as a white light came and turned the sky red and making people dissapearing. Since that the girls prepaired to defeat him by transforming into Cures. The girls were fighting as then Hikari was left in there because she was the taget of Baldez. While Cure Black and White were fighting he began to dissapear and appear again in a different location, while doing that he began to say that darkness was going to come. Baldez then stricked making tornadoes and making earth shake. They were fighting as then Cure Black and White did Marble Screw Max, but Bladez had power and stopped it. After a while Cure Black and White were tried and were about to get defeated, as then Hikari saw them she was sad and transformed/ Baldez then saw her and attacked her, but she avoid it and then told Cure Black and White to attack with her performing Extreme Luminario, but it was late as he had escaped from it. The city was back to normal, but the girls still were worried if they attacked more. Then the girls had grouped together and wanting to figure out for more information for the darkness... Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Baldez *Kujou Hikaru *Zakenna/Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes